Recipe for Disaster
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Charlie's plan goes terribly wrong, leaving him to deal with a very angry witch. Luckily, chocolate mousse can solve nearly any dilemma! Hermione/Charlie! Smut- Rated M


_Recipe for Disaster by WeasleyForMe_

_Charlie's plan goes terribly wrong, leaving him to deal with a very angry witch. Luckily, chocolate mousse can solve nearly any dilemma! Hermione/Charlie! Smut- Rated M_

_This was written for the Decadent Desserts Challenge on the Twin Exchange forum! Please read all of the entries and vote for your favorite.  
_

_Thanks to Clover Bay and Prince Charming for inspiring me and whipping my story into shape!_

* * *

Charlie hoisted a heavy iron chain over his shoulder, deftly pulling a tall cage door shut, and closing a pregnant Norwegian Ridgeback in her pen. Removing his dusty work gloves, he scrawled his name across the bottom of some parchment, noting that mother and baby dragon were both healthy, before preparing to leave work early for the day. He rolled a length of heavy duty rope into a coil and looped it around his well-built shoulder, and then checked to make sure the newborn Fireballs had enough water. Having finished all of his tasks, he bid farewell to his co-workers and headed to his house at the far end of the dragon sanctuary, whistling all the way.

Charlie had been anxiously waiting for this day to arrive. It was Hermione's twenty-fifth birthday, and he had been preparing a surprise for a few weeks. They had lived together for nearly a year, tucked away in the mountains, nearly two hundred kilometers north of Bucharest, Romania, where Hermione worked as a librarian. They seldom had visitors from London, so Charlie planned to make her a special treat to celebrate, knowing that nobody would be stopping by to interrupt them.

After a quick shower, he slipped into a pair of black boxer shorts with red hearts, and quickly made his way to the kitchen. "Ok mum, don't fail me now," he muttered as he read a recipe he had borrowed from his mother. Hermione happened to adore chocolate mousse, and Molly Weasley happened to have a particularly tasty mousse recipe. Although she insisted the directions were fail proof, Charlie had practiced making the recipe seven times in the month of September alone; he wanted it to be perfect for the woman he loved.

He tied a green apron around his neck with an emblem on the front flashing "_Don't hex the chef!_" Setting to work, he melted some butter and chocolate together, and started to beat four eggs in a bowl. He sang a Weird Sisters song as he danced around the kitchen, exceptionally proud that he thought up this birthday surprise all on his own.

Just as he was scooping the finished dessert into two smaller dishes and adding cherries to the tops of the swirls, he heard the front door open and the click of Hermione's high heels on the wood floor in the living room. "Charlie?" she called.

"In the kitchen, love," he answered, barely able to conceal his silly grin.

As her footsteps drew nearer to the kitchen, she mused, "You're home really early for a Tuesday." She couldn't help but smile that he had come home early from work today.

She rounded the corner of the dining room to find him standing in the kitchen doorway, his muscular frame hardly hidden under an obnoxious apron and underwear. She eyed him from his bare feet to his broad shoulders before looking him in the eye. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she questioned with a smirk and a hint of lust in her tone.

"Happy birthday, Love Muffin!" he bellowed, thinking she looked adorable in her smart blouse and skirt. "I wanted to surprise you today, so I made your favorite dessert, chocolate mousse! Now, I know it probably isn't as good as when my mum makes it, but please humor me and try it. I have been so anxious for today, for you to actually eat it, that I'm not sure if all of the ingredients were properly mixed in all of the excitement. Come here and have a taste!" He held out the spoon covered in chocolatey cream, beckoning her forward.

Hermione didn't move an inch.

"Please, just try a little bit." He walked to her and placed the bowl of mousse in her hands, and then he leaned against the wall, awaiting a review.

Still, the witch didn't budge. She was simply staring deeply into his hazel eyes.

"Hermione? Come on, it's for your birthday! You don't have to eat all of it, just taste it."

Hermione scowled at Charlie. "Have you any idea at all what today is?"

"It's your birthday. A day that must be celebrated in style and with many delicious treats!" As he said this he flexed his arms and chest slightly, positively leering at her, hinting at what the other treats might be, and trying to encourage her to get into the mood for celebration.

Her scowl deepened as her grip on the bowl tightened. "No, Charlie Weasley, today is not my birthday. My birthday is the nineteenth of September. Today is the seventeenth of September," she hissed at her lover. Charlie's face went ashen and his body slumped as Hermione went on. "If you really, honestly cared, you would know this! I can't believe you!" She stared down at the dessert, trying to fight the anger that was surfacing.

"I…" Charlie wasn't sure what to say that would ensure he made it out of their dining room alive, as Hermione's grip on the bowl had reached a dangerous level. "I, I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyes darted up to meet his. "You don't even know my birthday!"

"It was just a mistake, love. I was so excited, I, well I just got ahead of myself!"

"Ahead of yourself?!" she screeched.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Please don't be upset. I just wanted to make you happy."

Seething, she pulled the spoon out of the mousse and jabbed it at him as she spoke. "Ooh! Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one, Weasley."

Desperately, he took a step closer and whispered softly, "I love you. I wanted to make this a night you wouldn't soon forget."

Hermione's glare softened just a bit. "But it's not my birthday, Charlie." She jabbed the spoon into the air once more, launching a glob of chocolate mousse on to Charlie's cheek.

With a look of shock, Charlie slowly brought his hand to his cheek, and swiped the mousse off of his face with his index finger. He exhaled and examined the glob as he said, "I really buggered this up." In doing so, he didn't notice that Hermione's expression had turned from one of anger to one of affection. As her lover pouted in front of her, she remembered why it was that she had fallen for him; he was sweet and caring, always thinking about ways to make her happy. In an instance she decided what to do.

Taking Charlie's finger, Hermione licked the mousse and smiled. "It _is_ very tasty," she declared, a smirk once again returning to the corners of her mouth. Charlie opened his mouth to speak, surprised by the change in her mood, when she inserted his entire index finger into her mouth. She savored the chocolate mousse, swirling her tongue around his fingertip.

Charlie grunted, enjoying the sensation of her wet, hot mouth. At this point he knew there was no mousse left on his finger; she was merely enjoying teasing him. "Does this mean you aren't mad at me any longer?" he managed to ask.

Hermione slid his finger from between her lips with a small pop. "I didn't say that," she scolded, untying the apron from around his neck.

"Well then does this mean you are slightly less angry with me?" he asked cautiously. He stood completely still as she pulled the apron from his body and tossed it across one of the dining chairs.

Hermione examined the sight before her; it was difficult to be upset with Charlie while he stood before her in his boxer shorts, pouting. "I suppose," she whispered as she kissed him gently on the lips. She instantly felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Hermione had to juggle the bowl of mousse she was holding so she didn't drop it.

When Charlie let go of her, he stood an arms length away. "What can I do to make this up to you?" Every fiber of his being wanted this disaster to be behind them both.

"You can start by kissing me properly." In an instant, Charlie's lips were pressing against hers, making her knees feel weak. He placed kiss after searing kiss on her willing mouth. Parting her lips with his tongue, Charlie explored her mouth, eliciting soft sighs from her. He pulled the hem of her white blouse from her skirt, and his fingers found their way to her waist and tickled her flesh.

Hermione set the bowl of dessert down on the dining room table with a clatter, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She removed her mouth from his, trying to catch her breath. Seamlessly, Charlie switched his focus to her neck, leaving nips and nibbles along her jaw line.

"It's beginning to feel like my birthday after all," Hermione moaned as Charlie slipped his hands under her skirt and grabbed the backs of her thighs. He lifted her high enough to kiss the top of her chest before depositing her on the edge of the dining room table.

Charlie parted her legs and ran his hands up and down the tops of her thighs, enjoying the sight of Hermione's bright red, slightly swollen lips and messy hair. Her head dipped back as his fingers worked their way closer to her core; he loved putting her into such a state of arousal. Glancing down, Charlie quirked an eyebrow. "You know I love it when you wear lacy knickers," he growled.

Hermione smirked, enjoying the sight of his boxer shorts tenting in the front, and pulled her skirt up to completely reveal the blue lace. He slowly pulled her knickers down around her curvy hips and let them slide down her legs. They got caught on her high heels before she shook them loose, causing them to fall to the floor under the table. Once again he parted her legs and stood between her knees, never breaking eye contact with Hermione as his fingers skimmed up her thighs. He dipped his left index finger inside her warmth, teasing her and feeling her wetness, all the while making her squirm with pleasure. As he withdrew his finger and plunged into her again, his grin grew exponentially.

"Open up," Charlie commanded. He scooped some of the mousse onto his right fingers, and gently inserted them into Hermione's mouth one at a time. She swirled her tongue around each digit in turn and then licked her lips.

"I want more," she gasped when his fingers were all clean. Charlie obliged by thrusting two fingers into her tight, wet passage. Hermione gasped in shock and delight.

"Oh, you meant the chocolate," Charlie said, feigning innocence as he teased her clit with his thumb. This time he took a big glob of mousse on his right index finger and let Hermione playfully lick it off. The feel of her tongue on his right index finger, combined with her tight core wrapped around his left fingers practically had him tearing her shirt off. Luckily for him, Hermione was having similar thoughts. She managed to unbutton her blouse and toss it across the room amid the onslaught of pleasure she was experiencing.

Taking in the sight before him, Charlie tipped his head down and kissed the tops of her breasts peaking out of her white lace bra. "Mmm, even though it's not yet my birthday, we should probably warm up for later this week," Hermione whispered, and Charlie lifted his head to make contact with her lips. She grabbed onto his muscular shoulders to steady herself as his tongue brushed against hers. He made love to her mouth, effectively taking her breath away.

As he released her mouth and started to speak, Hermione smeared chocolate mousse across his lips and cheek. "Oops," she giggled when she saw that he had been taken by surprise. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair as she slowly licked the creamy sweetness off of his face.

Deviously, Charlie dipped his fingers in the bowl and unclasped her bra at the same time. Hermione gasped; just as soon as her breasts were exposed, Charlie had them covered in mousse. "My turn," he growled as he pushed Hermione so she was leaning back slightly, supporting herself with her arms. In doing so, he was able to watch her breasts bounce and her nipples harden as he teased her body. Hermione urged him forward by running her high heels up and down his thighs. That was all he needed; instantly he licked and nipped at her chest, both devouring the sugary dessert and arousing her further. By the time he focused on teasing her left nipple with his tongue, Hermione was begging him for sex.

"Not yet, Love Muffin," he whispered against her skin. He made a path along her chest and up the side of her neck before his lips were reunited with hers. Charlie made slow work of swirling his thumbs gently against both of her breasts as he explored her mouth.

After one of his hands wandered south again, she couldn't handle it any longer. Boldly, Hermione kicked off her shoes and looped her toes inside the waistband of Charlie's heart covered boxer shorts. She never released her told on his lips as she pushed his underwear down until they hit the floor. Charlie eyed her hungrily between kisses, making Hermione bite her lower lip. She reached out and gently wrapped her hand around his erect penis, guiding him to where she sat on the table. He paused at her opening, teasing her with just the very tip of his manhood.

"I need more," Hermione groaned wantonly. Charlie pushed into her intimate folds at an agonizingly slow pace that had Hermione grabbing at his shoulders, willing him to enter her completely.

Taking his time, hoping to give her everything she needed, he filled her over and over again. Hermione was at the brink of orgasm before he began to thrust into her with as much force as he could muster. Her cries echoed off of the walls of their tiny home, and Charlie felt as if his legs would give out. They both reached the brink together, Hermione's legs wrapped fully around his waist as she held him inside her. After a few moments, their breathing returned to normal, and Charlie lifted his head from where it had come to rest on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, loosening her grip on his shoulders. He kissed the side of her neck down to her collar bone as she added, "Thanks for mixing up my birthday."

Charlie kissed her lips. "Why would you thank me for that?" he asked, clearly puzzled as he helped Hermione stand and fix her clothes.

She grinned up at him as she picked up his apron and tied it around his neck once again. "Because now you can make it up to me by cooking dinner to go along with the chocolate mousse!"

Charlie cooked dinner, stealing kisses from Hermione as she helped him. All the while he mentally compiled a list of at least seventeen things he could surprise her with in two days.

* * *

_Charlie is just as delicious as chocolate mousse! Thanks for reading and please review! _


End file.
